


Pins and Needles

by PrintPulse



Series: The Other Side Of Paradise [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Self-Destruction, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintPulse/pseuds/PrintPulse
Summary: Jupiter was squeaky clean, Nuka Cola floats before the bombs. Now she's playing shadow with Hancock’s coat tails, riding on that Chem fix, living for that do-gooder, shoot the bad guys, get fucked shit. The world is grimy and Jupiter rubs herself in the filth so he will notice her.There's just something about Hancock.





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The Other Side Of Paradise, but can be read as a stand-alone.

She knows him now, knows him from the bitter taste of Mentats in his mouth, to the oak wood ridges along his scarred skin. She knows his smell; smoky, earthy and sweaty from the fight. She knows him in his withdrawn, reflective moments, in his furious heat-of-the battle cries. She knows him gentle, she knows him rough. She's seen him bare-bones and desperate after a bad high, and kissed him languid and pliable through a good one. She wonders how he knows her in return. 

Hancock is a room temperature whiskey and a heady inhalation of jet, hands thrown over the back of the sofa, head lolling. She tries to keep up the pace - faster, faster, faster. She can feel herself unravelling at the seams, desperate to please, desperate to fit into his life of depravity. Jupiter was squeaky clean, Nuka Cola floats before the bombs. Now she's playing shadow with Hancock’s coat tails, riding on that Chem fix, living for that do-gooder, shoot the bad guys, get fucked shit. The world is grimy and Jupiter rubs herself in the filth so he will notice her. 

And he does, or he has for now, at least. The world is spinning at a pace she can't keep up with, but Hancock holds her steadfast to the ground. With his each 'Sunshine' and 'Sister' she preens golden, feels the pleasure crackle like nuclear storms racing along her veins. Hancock says he can't believe she wants to be with a ghoul like him, but he's got it all wrong. Jupiter sees the sun rise in his blackened eyes, watches the rays burst from his fingertips, watches the underbelly of the commonwealth bask in his glow, like kittens chasing the sunny spot. 

She's doing the same now, watching him stretched limb to limb on his sofa, both of them eyes hooded, bones melted. A good kind of high; a 'make love to me slowly, babygirl', kind of high. So she'll comply, chest to chest, palm to palm, she'll clamber into his lap. All the while he'll think he's the lucky one, but Jupiter will be inching closer, desperate to climb into his bones. She wants to set up camp on the doorstep of his body and never leave, to press herself so close she slides between the purple tracks on his arms like a second skin.

Time is slow, jet sending the world underwater, making it muffled, forcing it to slog through the heavy air. Jupiter can see the dust catch the setting sun; can see the gentle rise and fall of Hancock's chest. His lips are pulled tight around a cigarette, and the air is thick with the smell. Jupiter breathes deeply and takes another hit. If she keeps going maybe she can bring time to a still forever. 


End file.
